


Upgrade U

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First POV Howard Stark, Howard surprisingly has many thoughts on his friends, where Howard likes to throw parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: I love throwing parties.  It’s a great way for me to throw around my wealth and flaunt it.  Plus all the women I meet isn’t such a bad thing either.  I meet enough women at these things that I don’t need to worry about my bed going cold anytime soon.  Sometimes I think I should settle down.  Find a nice girl and join the ranks of everyone else these days.But then I realize I’m Howard fucking Stark and I’m a filthy rich genius.





	Upgrade U

**Author's Note:**

> Plot inspired by the lines: _Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo. It’s very seldom that you’re blessed to find your equal._
> 
> gatorjen inspired the line Peggy says about the bourbon and cigar.

* * *

I take a sip of my whiskey as I gaze around the room at the party going in full swing.

 

I love throwing parties.  It’s a great way for me to throw around my wealth and flaunt it.  Plus all the women I meet isn’t such a bad thing either.  I meet enough women at these things that I don’t need to worry about my bed going cold anytime soon.  Sometimes I think I should settle down.  Find a nice girl and join the ranks of everyone else these days.

 

But then I realize I’m Howard fucking Stark and I’m a filthy rich genius.

 

It wasn’t easy obtaining this wealth.  I had to fight for everything I have today.  Growing up, I knew I didn’t want to be poor my entire life like my parents.  They worked tirelessly day in and day out for everything we had and sometimes even that still wasn’t enough. 

 

I didn’t want to live on the lower east side the rest of my life.  I wanted to join the rich and posh of Manhattan.  I wanted to rub elbows with people who wouldn’t give a damn about me other than how much money I had.  I wanted to break the ceiling on old money and shake up their world. 

 

Overcoming the adversity was worth it.  Even if people do think I’m crass and an asshole. 

 

“Fan _tastic_ party as always, Howard.”

 

Speaking of people who think I’m an asshole.

 

I turn around to see Peggy and Steve standing there, arms looped together loosely.  They both have a drink in their hands.  I’m sure they’ve been here for a while but they both have the same bored look on their faces they always seem to have at my parties.  My buzz might be clouding my memory, though.

 

“Careful, Peg,” I warn.  “I might trip over your sarcasm.”

 

“The only thing you’ll be tripping over is your ego,” she quips back at me.  She motions around the room.  “Really, Howard, could you possibly add anymore decorations to this room?  What is this party even for anyway?”

 

“Hey, I don’t see the two of you turning down my invitations.”

 

Peggy just hit me with that damn quirky eyebrow of hers.  I don’t know how she gets it that high.  It makes me squirm from the judgement radiating off of it.  Steve just looks at me with an amused grin.

 

“A certain… celebrity is back in town and I thought she’d like a party celebrating her return.”

 

What I neglect to mention to her is that said celebrity has yet to show up and it’s already late into the night.  I’m a person that’s never on time; I enjoy being ‘fashionably late’ as they say but if I’m already at the party, everyone who was invited is already present. 

 

“Is it working?” She looked smug, like she knew my plan wasn’t going the way I wanted. 

 

I hate that look.

 

“No,” I quietly admit.  I hold up a finger to stop her next words.  “But!  The night is still young, my friends.  There are plenty of ladies here just dying for my attention.”

 

Peggy settled into Steve’s side a little more snuggly.

 

“Yes,” she said dryly, “plenty of innocent fish in the sea just waiting for the shark to devour them whole.”

 

“It’s too bad you’re taken, Peg.”  I take a sip of my drink, an unmistakably devilish smile on my face.  “None of those fish would have a chance if you were out there.”

 

“My, you’re feeling bold tonight.”  Her tone suggested surprise but her face didn’t.  She’s used to me by now.  I can say virtually anything and I know it won’t surprise her.  That’s one of the great things about our friendship.

 

She’s the only woman that’s ever shot me down and instead become my friend. 

 

I wave our comments off and take another sip.  “Eh, Steve knows I don’t mean it.  You’d devour me whole anyway.”  I pause, realizing my double entendre, and smile brightly. 

 

“That’s enough, Howard,” Steve stops me before I can say anything else.  He wears a light smile but his voice has a firm edge and I know he means it. 

 

Peggy hides an amused smile behind her glass as Steve leads her away.  We enjoy the verbal sparring but when I take it a step too far – hey, I’m Howard Stark; it’s expected – sometimes Peggy stays quiet and lets Steve finish it.  That being said, I have no desire to be knocked out by Captain America. 

 

I imagine being knocked out by Steve Rogers, husband of Peggy Carter, would hurt tenfold.

 

I watch them walk away, my eyes glued to Peggy’s curvaceous figure in a form fitting red wine dress.  She looks amazing as always.  She might be my friend but I’m not blind.  I just make sure I never let Steve see me ogling her. 

 

They’re in matching attire this evening.  Steve’s pocket square matches the color of Peggy’s dress.  The only other man I know that does something similar is Jarvis.  His tie always reflects Ana’s attire. 

 

Ugh. Couples.

 

I take another look around the room but no one catches my fancy.  Before long I notice that I’m watching Steve and Peggy.  They’ve moved to the dance floor by now.  They’ve already made their rounds.  They’ve kept up appearances and said hello to the people of importance to them.  Now they have only eyes for each other.  They have that nauseating - it’s really the only word for it – look on both their faces.  I look at my watch.

 

They think they’re so clever.  Like I don’t know what they sneak off to do at my parties.  Like they’re both discreet enough that no one’s onto them.  Amateurs.  I’m the king of sex.  Of course I know. 

 

Hmm, god of sex sounds better. 

 

Wait, what was I thinking about? 

 

Oh yeah.

 

I can’t really fault them considering I’ve done the same at many a party.  It’s different for them, though.  Women are attracted to me because of who I am, what I have.  That’s perfect for me considering the thought of being tied to one person for the rest of my life disgusts me.  I can’t imagine anyone ever holding my interest longer than a day. 

 

Steve and Peggy, though…

 

They have something money can never buy. 

 

I’m envious of them.

 

I’ve known them separately and I’ve known them together.  I pity anyone who has to go toe to toe against either of them on their best day.

 

Steve’s always had a presence about him.  I’m not saying it was one people always paid attention to but it was there.  I didn’t meet him for the first time until the day of the procedure but I could tell he was someone who stuck to his guns.  And I liked him because he seemed off his rocker like me.  He had to be.  He agreed to be experimented on without knowing if the experiment would leave him alive.  That requires some level of crazy.  I respond to that in a person.

 

People listen to Steve.  They follow him blindly based on the conviction of his words.  Women flock to him for his looks.  Men follow this man-turned-hero.  He’s book smart with a mind for war tactics thanks to those books he always has his nose in.  He takes all sides into consideration before making his decision.  Steve knows what he’s talking about when it comes to battle and strategy.  The man has a library that would make the Library of Congress jealous.  But he still goes to Peggy when he’s feeling unsure. 

 

He has an aura, one that’s strong and sure.  He does what’s needed and hardly ever flounders in the face of danger and adversity.  The power he possess is obvious, courtesy of the muscles, and subtle.

 

Peggy, on the other hand, possess a quiet power.  She’s a spitfire, that one.  I’ve known her about two years longer than I’ve known Steve.  He told me the story of how she punched a recruit who tossed a few suggestive comments towards her during his basic training.  I just laughed and told him that guy was luckier than the man whose arm she once broke for tapping her on the rear as she walked past.

 

She possess a quick wit I’ve never seen from anyone.  She’s intelligent and she holds fast to her principals.  She does what’s needed but trusts her own judgement over others because she’s almost always right.

 

She looks quiet on the outside, like a nice English woman.  But say the wrong thing or treat her unjustly, she’ll let you know with a few biting words that leave you speechless for hours or with a nice right hook across the jaw. 

 

I can’t blame her for her reactions.  I remember the things I heard some of the men say to her during the war and some of them were too far even for me.  I’m a letch, I admit it easily, but I never disrespected the women who had signed on to serve their countries.  Especially women like Peggy.  That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy seeing how far I could push their buttons before I could sense their annoyance.

 

They’re both formidable in their own right but to see them together is truly magical.

 

They stand powerful alone but together they conquer. 

 

They’re each other’s greatest accessory. 

 

Neither of them are lacking, but together they fill in the gaps of the other person. 

 

Steve grounds Peggy in a way I never knew she needed until he went missing in the ice.  Likewise, Peggy brings out Steve’s confidence.  They finish each other’s sentences and can have entire conversations wordlessly.  I’ve been in the room while it was happening before.  I felt dizzy just watching them. 

 

They’re the only ones who dare say no to the other.  They don’t like it from each other but they sure as hell don’t like it from other people.  Peggy has the street smarts that Steve lacks while he has the book smarts she lacks.  That’s not to say Steve’s never left his isolated world and Peggy’s not well read.  Peggy has a knowledge of the real world and the way it really works that I don’t think Steve will ever fully understand.  She sees the world for what it is.  Steve sees the world for what it should be.  Neither of them are horrible viewpoints.  They’re both realistic and necessary.  You need both of them to make a better world.

 

That’s why they work so well together.

 

They’re each other’s arm candy at big events.  Now that is a sight to see.  I once had a party that was basically a big meeting for several senators I didn’t like.  I had to throw booze in it to make the evening bearable.  We had some business to discuss at the end of the evening and I needed Steve with me. 

 

Now, anyone who knows Steve and Peggy know they very rarely leave each other’s side during parties.  People assume it’s because of insecurities or trust issues but I know the truth.  They didn’t have to tell me.  I have enough demons to recognize when they’re haunting someone.

 

Steve likes to keep Peggy by his side to ward off anyone trying to make a deal with him or talking to him too long.  They get pulled in by the celebrity.  Steve doesn’t enjoy it, bask in it, like I do.  Steve is a sweetheart, sweet as a cupcake, but Peggy can smell a lie a mile away.  No one can sweet talk like Peggy.

 

And parties aren’t really their thing.  They hate bureaucracy almost as much as me. 

 

Anyway, Senator Big Mouth Butt Face had the nerve to say, “Wouldn’t the wife prefer to join the ladies in the sitting room while the men talk business?”

 

I damn near spit out my bourbon at the sickening sweet smile that came over Peggy’s face as she snapped back, sweet as honey, “The wife would rather have a cigar and some bourbon, I think.”

 

I would pay good money for a photograph of that moment.  I’d hang it above my bar at home.  I’d love to reminisce over the Senator’s speechless face every time I get a drink.

 

I’m jealous of how well suited they are for one another.  I don’t know that I’ll ever settle down but I know I’ll never have a relationship like theirs. 

* * *

 


End file.
